


Such Great Heights

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: “Just stay”, Eggsy says, and doesn't yet know that Harry will stay forever.





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mepeters81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mepeters81/gifts).



“Just…stay.”  
Eggsy’s voice is soft, sleepy, his eyes half-lidded and dark, and Harry has only seen him like this once before, and yet has missed the sight of it ever since. Back at his house, mixing martinis while Eggsy was sprawled on the sofa, watching him with the same, tired eyes; Harry’s thoughts as improper as they are now.  
“We can catch up properly tomorrow”, he tells Eggsy gently, although there is hardly anything he’d rather do than heed the boy’s request, stay the night. Of course, Eggsy doesn’t mean what Harry has in mind, doesn’t want lazy kisses and intertwined limbs, doesn’t want to wake up in Harry’s arms the next morning, and it is something Harry has had to remind himself of constantly, ever since they freed him from his cell, lest he forgets and ruins a friendship that had hardly any chance to begin yet.

“Yeah, I know”, Eggsy answers, his words slurred ever so slightly, making them sound softer, sweeter somehow. It’s a privilege, Harry thinks, to see the other like this, vulnerable and sincere. “It’s not about that, though. Just don’t want you to leave.”  
There is a pause, almost breathless in a way that lets Harry know that if he doesn’t speak right away, Eggsy will do the talking, might impart some truth he would have kept hidden otherwise. It’s not fair, he knows it, and yet he can’t stop himself.  
And he’s right, it takes one, two, three heartbeats, then Eggsy licks his already pink lips, and mutters, “It’s just - you know, it’s just that I am kinda afraid that you’ll vanish once I’ve fallen asleep. It’s silly, I know, but it’s hard to believe that I’ve got you back. We’ve got you back, I mean. You were gone a whole year after all.”

Maybe Harry wouldn’t even have noticed the slip of tongue, if the boy didn’t blush so easily, pink dusting his cheeks in a way that Harry would only ever have considered seeing in his daydreams.  
All of a sudden, he feels awkward, hovering near the door, and yet, coming closer feels just the same way, because Eggsy is watching his every step, his cheeks still glowing pink.  
If he could, he’d sit anywhere but next to Eggsy - he might have lived through half a century, but right now, Harry still isn’t sure he should trust his hands, his body to behave - but there is no other option. So he sinks down next to the boy, careful not to touch him.  
“I can assure you that I am not going anywhere, Eggsy”, he tells him softly, and means it. He has almost died, almost left Kingsman behind more times than he could count, but almost leaving Eggsy twice was twice too often already. “Not if I can help it.”

Eggsy’s lips curl into a smile that looks so delicate Harry isn’t sure it’s meant for him, but which he knows will stay etched into his memory for years to come; Eggsy turns, and the dim electric light makes his hair gleam like brass, his eyes glisten green.  
“Thanks.  Not that I think you wanted to be shot in the face, but you know… it’s so weird, because it feels like I’ve known you for so long, but we didn’t really get that much time, did we?” Eggsy looks wistful, and he’s too close, far too close. Harry could just reach out and touch him, brush his knuckles down Eggsy’s cheek, feeling fine stubble rasp against his skin, see if stroking a fingertip across Eggsy’s jaw would cut it to pieces. “Maybe it’s just ‘cause I kept thinking about you.”

There is no way of knowing why Eggsy thought about him, if it was because of their last encounter, before he went to Kentucky to die, bitter, painful memories, or if there was something more pleasant there. And yet, knowing that, even when believed dead, he still had a place in Eggsy’s life, is so much better than nothing.  
“I thought about you too”, he confesses, without having exhaustion to cite as an excuse, nothing but his old, treacherous, hopeful heart making him speak. “Not every day, but most of them. There were so many things I wished I had said to you…and a few I wish I hadn’t.”

“Me too.” It might be Harry’s imagination, but Eggsy seems closer now still, as if he had shifted in the few moments Harry had not looked; if he concentrates, he can pretend, he can feel the warmth radiating from Eggsy’s body. “You could – we could say them now. Now that we’ve got the time.”  
He sounds tentative, his voice still soft with exhaustion, with a hint of worry woven in-between the words, a hint of hope, and Harry has withstood torture and Mr. Pickles insistent begging at the dinner table, and yet he knows that he couldn’t say no to anything Eggsy could ask of him, if he used this voice. He sounds young, sounds unsure, and still like he deserves the world to bend to his every whim.

“Alright”, he replies, and tries to ignore the beating of his heart, how it feels heavier and lighter than just a second ago, all at the same time. Perhaps it’s for the best, to sabotage this friendship now, before he can fall any deeper, and risk ruining more; and if there is something more here for his wounded heart to find, he’ll have a few more days, a few more months or years to hold Eggsy in his arms.  
Eggsy looks more awake now than he did just moments ago, and Harry wishes desperately that he won’t disappoint him, that the boy won’t regret asking this of a man he could very well think of as a father figure.

A pink tongue darts out to wet pink lips, and Harry cannot look away, as if him resigning to his fate, preparing himself to lay bare his heart, has washed away all inhibitions. Eggsy might notice, might not, and in the end, it does not matter.  
“I quite adore you”, Harry mutters, the words feeling soft, right as they fly off his lips, not falling flat like he would have imagined them, but being carried along with his breath, taking to the skies. “I have, not since I have first seen you, but sometime after that. Everything changed, and I didn’t even notice at first. Not until you stole that cab, and I was more upset than I had any reason to be, for your sake and for mine. Because I knew you had so much more to offer than they let you, and because I wasn’t prepared to lose you to another branch of Kingsman. Not yet. Not ever.”  
Harry takes a deep breath, wants to go on, because now that he started, it’s difficult to stop, even if he knows he is rambling, possibly not making as much sense to Eggsy as he would like to. But the look on Eggsy’s face stops him; the boy looks like time has stopped for him, not breathing, not blinking, not a single muscle moving. It means something, that at least Eggsy isn’t indifferent to Harry’s heart beating in his own chest, but for him, but Harry cannot say what, can’t decipher the expression on the boy’s face.

“Eggsy?”, he tries tentatively, his traitorous hand starting to reach out before Harry can snatch it back to his side. But Eggsy must have seen the movement at the edges of his vision, since his eyes dart down, tracking Harry’s fingers as they curl to a fist, as if they could keep each other in check, and Harry wants to say something, perhaps offer an explanation, but he never gets to find the right words, let alone speak them.

It takes a second, cannot take more, and then Eggsy is closer, so much closer, breath coming in hitches and huffs, feeling like a butterfly’s wings against Harry’s lips; the dear boy is giving him a moment to pull away, Harry realises, but realises far later, when Eggsy’s lips have kissed him senseless, left him again, with the taste of chewing gum clinging to his tongue, every inch of skin Eggsy has touched tingling.  
He can still feel Eggsy’s kiss, burning like a mark, and it’s just so that he can resist reaching up to run a finger across his mouth, making sure his flesh isn’t seared off.

Eggsy is staring at him, lips kissed pink and parted, cheeks flushed once more, but his gaze unsure, as if somehow, a kiss could have changed Harry’s mind. It’s heart-breaking in its own way, but even before his brain has quite caught up with what has happened, with what this means, Harry knows what to do to wipe that look off Eggsy’s face.  He reaches up, swipes his thumb across the boy’s cheeks, down to his mouth, before he curves his hand along the line of Eggsy’s jaw gently, finding that it doesn’t slice into his palm, but fits perfectly against it.

Slowly, Harry’s heart is swelling in his chest, light with happiness and warm with affection, realising that perhaps, just like it is beating for Eggsy, the boy’s heart might return the favour.  
“I meant it”, he mutters, and hopes his breath flutters like butterfly’s wings against Eggsy’s skin. “Every word.”  
A sigh, and Eggsy’s lips curve into a smile, relief making his eyes shine; he nuzzles his cheek into Harry’s hand just so, and Harry uses the moment when Eggsy’s eyes close to brush a kiss against his plush lips.

“Me too”, Eggsy whispers into the kiss, into Harry’s mouth, and curls a hand around Harry’s shoulder, holding onto him. “I meant it.”  
“You didn’t say anything”, Harry replies, just as softly, and gets his reply as a warm, happy chuckle, another kiss, another few words.  
“I didn’t have to, did I?”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
